


Sometimes You Abduct the Alien

by TaraInNotRed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alien Jeremy, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, How do tags work? The world may never know, M/M, Mentions of weapons, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraInNotRed/pseuds/TaraInNotRed
Summary: It was supposed to just be a quick run to the convenience store for beer and kolaches. Ryan never expected to run into a alien, let alone bring that alien home, have him join the Fake AH Crew, or fall for him.





	Sometimes You Abduct the Alien

**Author's Note:**

> This was an SS gift for the wonderful @boulevard-of-broken-yeets.tumblr.com (who gave such an incredible prompt holy butts) through the Rage Happy Secret Santa gift exchange 2k17! Hope you enjoy!

It was dark, cloudy, wet, cold, and Ryan had no idea why he had agreed to be the one to go out on a beer run. He didn’t even drink. ‘It was loud,’ he reminded himself as he pulled the leather of his jacket tighter around his body. The lads had just gotten a new horror game for Halloween, and had some how convinced Geoff to play it while everyone watched. So the penthouse was latten with screams, and as much as Ryan loved hearing people scream, he needed a break.

Ryan had intended just to go to the corner store at the end of the block, but Geoff suggested that he go to the one on the other side of town and get kolaches too. He was going to refuse but the minuet the Lads heard the name of the pastry they were practically chanting for them, so he relented and went.

It wasn’t as nasty of weather when he had left, so he had decided to walk. A bad decision on his part seeing at not a short distance away, the weather had decided to go gray and wet. He could have turned back and gotten his car, but if there was one thing The Vagabond of the Fake AH Crew was not, it was a quitter.

He finally made it to his destination, and went in to purchase the beer and kolaches, taking perhaps more time than was needed to let warmth seep back into his fingers before he headed back out. Leaving the convenience store be began to make his way back to the penthouse, but was stopped short by a sound in a dark alley he passed.

Curious, Ryan turned down the alley to investigate. He was highly unprepared for what he found. There, laying in a pile of garbage, was a man wearing snug bright orange and purple clothes, with hair to match, looking a little like he had dropped from the sky. He looked around, trying to see if there was anyone else there, before cautiously walking up to the seemingly unconscious man.

Suddenly the man sprag from the garbage and to his feet, a bright smile on his face and fists ressting on his hips, his whole stance screaming bravado despite being rather short. Ryan jumped, hand instinctively going for his gun, pulling it out and leveling it at the other. Absently he mentally patted himself on the back for not dropping the kolaches and beer. The strange man turned to Ryan, and seemed to be unfazed by the gun pointed at his head.

“Greetings earthling!” The man said, and Ryan just about fell over. Either this guy was a nut job, or this was by far the weirdest day of his life……Well maybe not weirdest, but top five for sure.

He could hardly stop himself from saying, “What the actual fuck.”

The ‘alien’ continued as if he hadn’t spoken at all. “I am Rimmy Tim! I’ve come to this planet to test my skills in combat!” As he spoke, he voice turned cocky, and his hair turned from the garish orange and purple to just purple.That was what convenience Ryan that this was real…or at least a very elaborate dream.

“Well you seem to have come to the right place,” He said, lowering his weapon but not putting it away. He didn’t know what it was about this guy, maybe the way he carried himself, or his own curiosity about this maybe alien, but he liked him. But that name, it would just not do. “If you want to hang around you’re gonna need a normal name,” He told him.

“I have prepared for this event,” Proclaimed the man, his hair changing back, “I have chosen the human name Jeremy.” Much better, Ryan nodded to himself. He finally put his gun away in his belt, and turned to leave the alley.

“If you want to test your skills around here, you’re gonna need a crew. I think I have just the place you’d fit in. Come on,” He says. The other seems to brighten up at the idea, hair turning bright summery yellow. Jogging after him, Jeremy kept pace with him all the way back to the penthouse.

When they entered the apartment Ryan called out, “Jack! I found another one!” Cheering could be heard from the lads, while Ryan could only imagine that the other two gents were sighing heavily.

The rest of the evening went strangely, but in all well. Jack was happy, all things considered, to have another odd duck joining their ranks, and took most of the new information in stride. Geoff was having a bit of a existential crisis at the realization that ‘holly fuck aliens are real’. The lads took to the whole situation immediately, Gavin and Michael instantly adopting the seemingly similarly aged otherworldly man into their ranks.

In all Jeremy, who still insisted that his moniker be ‘Rimmy Tim’, adjusted well to life on earth. He still dressed in way to bright orange and purple clothes, and had taken a liking to cowboy hats to hide his changing hair color.

Ryan had grown to find this little oddity about Jeremy quite charming. It made reading the other easy, and Ryan had made mental notes about what some of the colors ment. Purple and orange was the basic color, but it turned a sunny yellow color when he was happy. When it was a dark rusty red he was angry, royal purple when he was feeling cocky, and neon green when he was jealous and envious. He saw it less, but when he was scared his hair turned a gray silvery color, and if he was sad it was a pale blue. Only once had Ryan seen it turn fully black, and he was glad for that, because it turned that color shortly after he had been shot and injured heavily.

The color Ryan liked seeing most thought was pink. It was a bright hot fuchsia color, and Jeremy’s hair lit up with it when he was around Ryan often. As far as he could tell, it meant love, or affection at least. Perhaps even passion, he couldn’t be sure. At first Ryan had felt a little guilty about this pretty obvious crush Jeremy had on him. At first he was convinced that the only reason he had feelings for him was because he had been the first human he had met. But as time went on and the crush seemed to linger, Ryans fears about this seemed to fade away.

His concern now was less about if his returned feeling for the alien would be taking advantage of him, and more of the fact he was an alien. He had no idea what kind of courting customs the other was used to, and he really didn’t want to overstep his bounds or do something that might be considered normal for humans but intensely rude for whatever race Jeremy was. Ryan didn’t even know if Jeremy’s people had a concept similar to ‘dating’.

He had vented his conflicted feelings and anxieties one morning over coffee before any other of the crew was up and awake. The bearded man had listened patiently before bluntly telling him he was a ‘spinless pussy who needed to just go and ask the poor love sick ET out already’. Ryan had taken great offence to this, and had gone as far as not speaking to the other man for the rest of the day, before realizing he was acting like a child and that Jack was in fact right.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained, or so Ryan told himself as he stood nervously outside of Jeremy’s room a few days later, having finally worked up the nerve to ask the other on a date. It was pretty embarrassing, Ryan thought to himself, The Vagabond, getting all worked up and flustered over a guy. Stealing his nerves, he lifted his hand and knocked on the Jeremy’s door.

Some noise was heard from the other side, and some cursing, a habit the alien had picked up from Michael. He still sometimes used the words in the wrong context, but Ryan thought it was cute personally, watching the man call inanimate objects slut for seemingly benign reasons.

Soon the door opened and Jeremy stood on the other side, and Ryan absolutely did not start to panic internally, forgetting everything he had planned to say. Jeremy’s hair took on a slight pink hue to it as he smile. “What’s up Ryan?” He asked the other brightly, “Do you need something?”

Ryan struggled for a few moments to form words in his head, nerves getting the better of him for a moment before he managed to spit out a sentence that sounded somewhat intelligent and not like half strangled sounds of a dying animal. “Uh hi, yeah. Well I was uh….I was wondering if you wanted to maybe uh…..go out with me some time?” Ryan said, mentally fist pumping because he didn’t stutter, even if he did flounder for words a bit.

Suddenly Jeremy’s cheeks turned a bit pin, his hair turning a darker fuchsia. “L-like a date?” The shorter squeaked out. Ryan wasn’t sure what to make of that reaction, but he had come this far and wasn’t about to wimp out now.

“Yeah,” He said, ashamed of the slight bit of squeak his own voice took on. The other hair began to change color, mixing yellow and pink to make a brilliant sunset effect. Ryan thought it looked amazing, and mentally filed away the information that that could happen in the first place away.

Jeremy practically beamed up at the other, “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, and as such their may or may not be more coming? Haven't decided yet. Thank you all for reading! Feel free to leave a comment/kudos, and if you see any tags I missed please don't hesitate to let me know~!


End file.
